


Falling For An Arachnid

by sparklingjaguar



Series: Marvel One-Shots [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: All set after Civil War, F/M, FLUUUUUFFFF, One-Shots, fem reader - Freeform, peter is a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingjaguar/pseuds/sparklingjaguar
Summary: My life is fairly uneventful.At least, it was before a certain superhero showed up...





	1. Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of people seemed to enjoy my Loki series, which I will still update, so I've decided to do one-shots with other Marvel characters as well!
> 
> Please comment if you have requests or any feedback :) It means a lot.

   

    **Peter's POV**

 

   "Dude, come on. You have to ask her!" Ned hissed in my ear as we sat by ourselves at the table.

 

    I sighed. "No way it's gonna happen. She probably doesn't even know I exist." I went back to finishing my science homework.

 

 

   While I'd been at high school, I kind of got a crush on this one girl. 

 

   Y/n.

 

   She was in most of my classes and had immediately captured my attention. Every question that was asked in class, she would answer perfectly while fiddling with her shining h/c hair. It always left me in awe. She was so smart and pretty and...

 

 

   And alone.

 

 

   She never seemed to be around anyone else. How was someone so amazing so alone?

 

 

 

   Anyway, this particular lunchtime, she'd walked past me and Ned, clutching a small pile of books, leaving me staring after her in a trance. Ned had begun to wave his hand in front of my face until I snapped out of it, then insisted that I asked her out.

 

   I'd never even spoken to her before. Asking something like that just made the task more daunting. 

 

   

   "Uh, Peter?"  I heard a soft voice behind me.

 

   Without looking up from my work, I mumbled, "What's up?"

 

    "Could you maybe help me with some work? I've, uh, I've been struggling a little."

 

 

   

    I put my pen down and looked up to see none other than Y/n.

 

 

 

    **Reader's POV**

 

   I cursed myself as I sat at my desk in the library, sheets of paper scattered messily everywhere in front of me.

 

   Work had got a lot tougher recently, since they always pushed us before exams, but this time I couldn't keep up. My brain just couldn't focus on everything that was happening. With my sister getting ill, exams coming up and Homecoming not far behind, my life was pretty jam packed.

 

   If I was going to hand this in on time, I was going to need help.

 

   

   I figured the best person to ask was Peter. I'd seen some of his work in class and he was incredible at this sort of thing. 

 

   He seemed really clever and I'd wanted to talk to him for a while, but I was scared of him ignoring me, like others had done before. I'd been bullied in a previous school so I kept my distance from most people now to avoid it happening again.

 

 

   Here I was anyway. 

 

   I approached the table where Peter and Ned were working and spoke up.

 

   "Uh, Peter?"

 

   Still immersed in one of his papers, he mumbled, "What's up?"

 

   I took a deep breath. "Could you maybe help me with some work? I've, uh, I've been struggling a little." Cursing myself internally for the stutter that escaped me, I waited for him to respond.

 

 

   He turned around and his eyes widened when they met mine. I wasn't surprised; I rarely talked to anyone.

 

   When he started speaking, it appeared I wasn't the only one stuttering. 

 

   "Uh, Y/n, hey! Sure, sure I can help out. W-what work is it?" All of his words fell out at once and I smiled before showing him my paper.

 

    "It's the science paper. I couldn't wrap my head around it at all."

 

   He scanned through the various equations, nodding, then handing it back.

 

   "Yeah I can help if, if you want. Do you, uh, you wanna go to the library now?"

 

   I tucked the paper back into my bag and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I actually have a meeting to go to now but, uh, maybe you can come to my place later?"

 

   "Sure, t-that'd be great."

 

   I handed him a slip of paper with my address on it. "I'll see you later then."

 

    **Peter's POV**

 

  I sat in shock slightly, holding the piece of paper and grinning like an idiot.

 

   Y/n had talked to me.

 

 

   To..

 

   To _me_. 

 

   Ned looked equally surprised as we watched her rush out of the hall.

 

   "Well, would you look at that. You didn't have to do anything after all."


	2. Homework pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay...
> 
> Relax.
> 
> I'm going to Y/n's place.
> 
> It's gonna be fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated but I'm back now! I'll try to get another Loki one-shot out soon as well.
> 
> Enjoy :)

   

    **Peter's POV**

 

   I paced around my room, panicking about later. Y/n had asked me to be at her place for 5 after school and I was in no way prepared.

 

   What if I mess up? What if she hates me? What if...

 

   My thoughts were silenced by a knock at my door.

 

   "Are you alright in there Peter?" I heard Aunt May call.

 

   "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

 

   She pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Are you sure? I've heard you pacing around for the last 20 minutes!"

 

   Sitting down on my bed, I put my head in my hands and sighed. "I guess I'm just nervous."

 

   May smirked. "It's that Y/n girl isn't it?" I nodded. "You've been talking about her nonstop!"

 

   "What if she doesn't like me?"

 

   She put her hand on my shoulder. "Peter, she will love you. This is your chance to tell her how you feel!" When I didn't react, she pulled me up and handed me my bag, before pushing me out. "Go on. Impress her." I nodded and waved as I left.

 

   This was my chance.

 

    **Y/n's POV**

 

   

   I hurried around my bedroom, rushing to tidy up before Peter arrived. I had to make a good impression. he seemed like a good guy and I wanted to be friends with him and, if I got that far, maybe more...

 

   As I picked up the last few pieces of paper lying around, I heard the doorbell ring. Peter was here.

 

   This was my chance.

 

   I opened the door to see him standing there awkwardly, clutching a folder.

   "Hey Peter! Come on in," I greeted nervously as I held the door open.

 

   He stepped inside. "Thanks." I shifted anxiously on my feet before inviting him into my bedroom.

 

   I gestured to my desk and we both sat down.

   "S-so uh, what was it t-that you were struggling with?" he stuttered. I smiled and showed him the questions I didn't understand. He nodded thoughtfully and started to explain it. "Well, this, uh, this bit cancels out so y-you just multiply that part..."

 

   Peter helped with all my work and, before I knew it, an hour had passed.

 

   "Hey Peter?"

   "Yeah?"

   "It's 6 o clock."

   "Oh right... I should probably get going then." He started to gather his stuff.

   I put my hand on his arm. "No it's okay. I was just thinking it might be good to take a break. Maybe we could order a pizza and watch a movie?" He looked hesitant to reply so I added, "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to..."

 

** Peter's POV**

 

   When she asked me to stay over, I had to try and stop the wave of excitement that came over me. She was asking  _me_ to stay over?

   She looked disheartened when I didn't respond right away, so without really thinking about it, I blurted out, "No! It's fine. That, uh, that sounds great."

   I cursed myself internally for interrupting her but that soon disappeared when Y/n grabbed my hand and led me downstairs to pick a movie.

 

   While we waited for the pizza to arrive, we talked to each other about books and movies and other stuff before I decided to take a risk.

   

   "How do you feel about Spider-Man?" I regretted it the moment I said it. What if she hated him? What if...

   "I think he's incredible!" I looked up at her in surprise. 

   "Really?"

   "Absolutely. Everything he's done for the city is incredible. He's a hero." 

 

   I sat there in slight shock, but was shaken out of my trance when the delivery man arrived. We both sat on the couch with the pizza and watched the new Star Wars movie, which I tried to concentrate on but my mind kept wandering back to Y/n. She just seemed so.....

 

   Perfect.

 

   As much as I was enjoying myself, eventually it was time for me to leave.

   "You got this Peter. This is your chance." I whispered to myself. "Can I tell you something Y/n?"

   "Go for it."

   I shuffled towards her slightly before pressing my lips to hers. I immediately pulled away and looked down nervously.

   "I really like you."

 

   I was about to get up and leave when she leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

 

   "I really like you too."

 

 


End file.
